


Oh, Come John! Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fan Recording, Fluff, For Science!, Humor, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: Blow Jobs - For Science!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Oh, Come John! Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh, Come, John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053176) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

> And another! Speed uploading today. I'm in an empty house so I've got plenty of time to record for you guys. Here's another recording of ChrisCalledMeSweetie's fabulous lyrics. Enjoy!


End file.
